finalfantasyfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
ウォーリア・オブ・ライト（ディシディア）
|englishva = }} The Warrior of Light is one of the heroes fighting for the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. A skilled swordsman, he also excels in using his shield both defensively and offensively. As the leader of the heroes fighting for Cosmos, the Warrior of Light is portrayed as a stoic character who faithfully seeks to fulfill Cosmos's request to retrieve the Crystals. In opposition, his nemesis Garland is Chaos's right-hand man. According to Dissidia's character files, Warrior of Light's origins and true name are unknown, even to him. The Warrior is one of the returning characters from Dissidia to appear in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It has also been revealed that Lightning sees the Warrior as a suspected traitor. He also seems far less confident and sure of himself. Crystal and Attire The Warrior of Light's original outfit is based on Yoshitaka Amano's artwork from the original Final Fantasy, and appears as a knight in blue armor with khaki and white linings. His EX Mode is based on the artwork of the Final Fantasy warrior, giving his armor red and yellow highlights and tilting the horns on his helmet forward. His first alternate outfit is a red and sepia recolor, so as to invoke a weathered feeling, and his EX Mode is recolored red with silver and white highlights like the alternate artwork of the Warrior of Light. His second alternate outfit dresses him in crimson armor and removes his helmet to show red hair, like Final Fantasy's Warrior sprites and artwork. His EX Mode in this outfit makes his hair spikier, and is slicked back. His muscles in his torso, arms, and legs become larger as well, appearing as the Knight class upgrade. His Crystal is a large blue shard, and is a direct reference to the elemental Crystals from Final Fantasy that each of the Warriors of Light held in the storyline. The Warrior's Manikin version, False Hero, is blue. Story ''Dissidia 012'' In one of the cutscenes presented to the public, after barely escaping with Lightning and hearing her state to Cosmos that they have no chance of winning, the Warrior of Light clashes blades with her while being accused a traitor like Kain. Though demanding why, the Warrior tells Lightning not to concern herself at the current moment. In the TGS trailer, though he sees himself unworthy of his title, the Warrior remains by Cosmos' side due to his vow of protecting her to the bitter end. In another recent trailer, he is seen with Bartz, with the latter asking the former if they can come up with a name to call him by. He was later approached by Prishe during the newest trailer. In a similar note, he is also seen helmetless whilst talking to Prishe. ''Dissidia: Prologue The prologue opens with the Warrior of Light regaining consciousness after an epic battle against Chaos's remaining forces. Upon awakening, he hears Cosmos speaking to him, saying she has been defeated by the god of discord. After getting rid of the Manikins barring his path he arrives at Order's Sanctuary, finding Cosmos weakened. She pleads with him and the other Warriors of Cosmos, telling them to find the Crystals in order to restore the balance between harmony and discord. She regrets her inability to support them, but the Warrior assures her light is already with them. Cosmos vanishes and the Warrior of Light sets off, determined to fulfill this quest. Destiny Odyssey During his travels the Warrior of Light encounters Garland who tries to goad the Warrior into a fight. The Warrior complies and the two battle, resulting in Garland's defeat. However, Garland says the hope to save the world is a mere illusion, also telling that the real truth of the war will be revealed eventually. Later, the Warrior meets Cecil and Tidus, who tell him Firion pursued someone who stole something of importance to him. The Warrior of Light tracks Firion down, only to find him injured from battling Sephiroth. He engages Sephiroth in Firion's stead and defeats him. After the duel, Sephiroth asks him why he fights, and the Warrior replies that it is for the Crystals and for the war to end. However, Sephiroth says the fighting will not end, and that the Warrior fights for the thrill of it, just as he does. Sephiroth then departs to battle Cloud, leaving the Warrior of Light puzzled, but still determined. As he travels further, he encounters Ultimecia who taunts his resolve to end the war. The Warrior ignores her words, however, and they engage in battle. Though the Warrior defeats her, Ultimecia states there is no hope for them to succeed, and says that his comrades are losing their faith in the Crystals before departing. Shortly after, the Warrior encounters Squall in the Crystal World, traveling alone. Squall declares he will fight and find his Crystal on his own, and the Warrior questions if he is truly strong enough to follow his path in solitude. The two battle and Squall proves himself and wins the duel. Squall tells the Warrior that while he travels alone, he still has his comrades' support and shows him Bartz's good luck charm. The Warrior questions Squall's decision, and Squall says he was told by Cosmos to follow his path alone. Satisfied with his strength and his trust in his allies, the Warrior continues on and leaves Squall to his chosen path. After leaving Squall, Cosmos approaches the Warrior of Light and tries to dissuade him from his journey. However, the Warrior of Light insists on continuing, even when hope seems lost, keeping his sworn oath to find the Crystals and end the war. She then responds with an oath of her own: to keep believing in them until the very end. The Warrior arrives in Pandaemonium, facing the Emperor, who tries to sway the Warrior of Light with a fake Crystal. However, he sees through the ruse easily and destroys it, declaring the Crystals are earned through their own strength, not by the mercy of an enemy. Thus, the two engage in battle and the Warrior wins. Just after the Emperor disappears, Garland arrives and tells the Warrior of Light to follow him if he wants to know the truth behind the war. Before the battle, Garland reveals all of them are trapped in an endless cycle of death and rebirth, saying it is their destiny to fight forever and thus hopeless to fight against fate. The Warrior of Light replies that even though they are trapped, he will overcome the cycle against all odds, and the two start fighting. The Warrior wins and earns his Crystal, but Garland warns he will return yet again. The other Warriors of Cosmos arrive, and the ten return to Cosmos's sanctuary with their Crystals. Shade Impulse After all the heroes have gathered at Cosmos's Throne, they attempt to save the goddess, but arrive too late. Chaos arrives at the scene, transports everyone to his throne and incinerates Cosmos. Soon afterward, the heroes begin to disappear from his throne and are transported to a place of absolute darkness, where not even a single speck of light can be seen. However, the last remaining strength of Cosmos's spirit within the Crystals saves them from permanent erosion and gives the warriors another chance to strike back. During his journey the Warrior of Light states that, unlike his comrades, he has no memory of what happened in his own world before he met them and Cosmos, not even his own name. Later, Tidus tells him that there is more to memories before they got there and that it will be nice if he remembers fighting alongside them. The Warrior of Light promises he will remember his friends for eternity. After defeating their respective villains, they challenge Chaos directly and emerge victorious. Shortly afterward, they find themselves in the reformed world of the original ''Final Fantasy. Everyone fades back to their own worlds, except for the Warrior of Light, who walks towards Castle Cornelia with his Crystal in hand bidding the light to shine over them forever. Battle Warrior of Light is described as a Paragon, using both magical and physical attacks with proficiency, and fights using both his sword and shield. The Warrior is primarily a well-rounded melee fighter that relies on close to mid-range combos, and several of his attacks initiate chase sequences. Furthermore, all of his aerial Bravery attacks can chain into HP attacks. As a downside, the Warrior has few ranged attacks, and his melee strikes are not overly powerful compared to the game's other melee attackers. Boss The Warrior of Light is fought in Destiny Odyssey VIII, Distant Glory, and Inward Chaos. Attacks Bravery attacks HP attacks Bravery to HP attacks Bravery attacks HP attacks Bravery to HP attacks EXモード オーバーソウル Cmru0w5b9F4 The Warrior of Light's EX Mode is Class Change where he upgrades from a Warrior to a Knight, based on Amano's artwork of the Knight from Final Fantasy. The Warrior of Light gains the bonuses "Mirror Attack", "Protect", and "Light's Blessing". Mirror Attack deflects minor magic projectiles while attacking, Protect increases the Warrior's Defense by ten points, and Light's Blessing summons swords of light to strike opponents when landing a Bravery attack, dealing additional damage and knocking them further back than usual. His EX Burst, Oversoul, has the Warrior of Light attack the opponent with powerful magic sword blows. The player must input a series of D-pad commands as the Warrior dashes past opponents to strike them multiple times. If the player inputs all the commands correctly, the Warrior executes a final strike that "detonates" the magical energy surrounding the opponent. Equipment Warrior of Light is able to equip Swords, Greatswords, Axes, Shields, Gauntlets, Helms, Light Armor, and Heavy Armor. Exclusive Weapons ギャラリー Allusions *The Braveheart is a weapon dropped by Yamatano Orochi in the Whisperwind Cove and Barbariccia in the Hellfire Chasm in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary editions of Final Fantasy. *The Warrior of Light's Red Fang, Blue Fang, and White Fang attacks are named after recurring items of the same names that cast elemental magic when used in battle. When any of the three attacks are used, the fang itself can be seen being thrown into the air and vanishing. *The Barbarian's Sword is the strongest weapon available in the 20th Anniversary edition, surpassing even the Ultima Weapon, and can only be obtained by defeating the strongest version of Chronodia in the Labyrinth of Time. *In Destiny Odyssey I-5 and for his EX Burst, the Warrior of Light makes the same pose as the one found on the original game cover, illustrated by Yoshitaka Amano. *The scene at the ending where the Warrior of Light is walking towards Cornelia Castle resembles the opening scene of the original Final Fantasy. *The Warrior's EX Mode allows him to slash away magic projectiles while attacking. This may be a reference to the CGI cutscene from the game's Origins version, in which he cuts through a Red Dragon's fireball. *At the end of Destiny Odyssey 1-5 Warrior of Light states that he will find a way to save everyone, even Garland. This may reference the epilogue from Final Fantasy, which states that once the world is washed with light, everyone including Garland will be there. *When using Shining Wave, the Warrior says "Bathe in the Light," referencing the epilogue of Final Fantasy, which says that the four warriors used the elements that had destroyed the world "to bathe it in light." *At the beginning of Shade Impulse Chapter 3-4, the Warrior of Light tells his friends he does not remember anything before the events of the game, including his own name. The original Light Warriors were not given default names and it was up to the player to name them. In the Jump Festa Trailer for Dissida 012, Bartz asks the Warrior if everyone should come up with a name to call him by, again referencing the naming system featured in various games of the series. Trivia *The Warrior of Light has the longest storyline in the game; his storyline begins moments after Cosmos sends the Warriors of Light to find their Crystals, and according to Destiny Odyssey 109, the Warrior of Light retrieves his Crystal the last. *The Warrior of Light's storyline has a few unique aspects compared to the other characters'. He is the only character to fight the same enemy twice in one storyline (Garland); he is the only character to face a boss in the middle of a stage rather than at the end (Ultimecia - this battle piece is also the only boss battle to have a DP Reward attached to it in a characters story mode outside of Inward Chaos and the Gabranth and Shantotto storylines); and he has the most boss fights of any character's storyline, a total of five, whereas all other characters fight no more than three. *At the end of the game, all of the heroes return to their respective homes, except for the Warrior of Light, who simply walks towards Castle Cornelia. *The final D-pad command for the Warrior's EX Burst is always left. *The Warrior of Light and Zidane were the first heroes to be announced for Dissidia. *The Warrior of Light's fighting style, Paragon, has the same name as a superboss in Final Fantasy X-2. The Warrior's EX Burst Oversoul shares its name with the term for monsters in the same game that are stronger than normal. *The Warrior of Light is one of three characters, the others being Zidane and Kuja, to have more than one intro quote when fighting his rival. es:Guerrero (Final Fantasy)/Dissidia en:Warrior (Final Fantasy)/Dissidia